Postcards
by Miss-Stoneflower
Summary: Mimi sent Tai a postcard while on vacation, and when she gets back she gives him a call. How will it turn out? Onesided Michi. Oneshot.


I was thinking about the fact that all I ever do are Taiora's, so I decided to do a one-sided Michi based on the postcard Tai received from Mimi during the second movie. It's mainly a phone conversation but then it's person to person. Also really short. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**____________________________________________________________________**_____________________________________________________________________

_Riing, Riing, Riing!_

"Hello? Kamiya residence."  
_"Hello! It's Mimi!"  
_"Oh, hello Mimi. You're back from Hawaii?"  
_"Yup!"_

"I'm sorry, Kari isn't here right now."  
_"I'm not looking for Kari. Is Tai there? _

"Tai? He should be back from soccer any moment."  
_"Still into soccer, huh?"  
_"Never budging." Mrs Kamiya sighed. "I'm wondering if there's something with his brain."  
_"Oh well. I can ring back later..."  
_"That would be...oh, he's just walked in the door. Tai! Phone's for you! And don't you dare get mud....fine, ignore me."  
"Whatever." Tai took the phone from his mother and wandered into his bedroom. "Hello?"  
_"HI!"  
_"Mimi! What are you doing?"  
_"Just talking to you!"  
_"That's what's worrying me. When did you get back?"  
_"Last week."  
_Tai was silent. He was also trying to crush the phone.  
_"Just kidding! Got back this morning and you had left a message telling me to ring you! Or did you forget!?"  
_"One: when I left you that message, it was last week. Two: I received your postcard after leaving that message. Three: Also when I left that message, an evil Digimon was wrecking the internet! And everyone else left me, Izzy, Matt and T.K to fix it all up!"  
_"Well the internets still working so I guess you won!"  
_"Barely. SO I guess you can go now that I told you why I rang you."  
_"Hey! I just got back home. Anyway, can you tell me why Joe's left tons of letters and stuff in the letter box here?"  
_Tai groaned. "Mimi! Are you blonde or something? It's obvious Joe likes you, though I don't know why."  
_"Oooooh.....I was so curious. I mean, why me? He acted like he hated me all those months ago."_

"When guys are mean to a girl, it can usually mean they like them."  
_"So you don't like Sora?"  
_Tai blinked, even though Mimi couldn't see him. "Why?"  
_"You're not mean to __her__."  
_"And I'm not mean to you either. And I don't like you. In other words, I don't have crush on any girl. What's it to you, anyway?"  
_"Because I like __you__."  
_Then there was a gasp, and the phone went dead. Tai dropped the phone. He was dead.  
"Tai! You better not be draping over your bed in your muddy clothes!"  
Oops.

"Of course not!" Tai called back, getting off the bed and changing his clothes.  
"I'm home!"  
Great. Kari's back. She came into the bedroom, and smiled at Tai.  
"Did you have a good soccer game?"  
"Yeah ,we won. Unfortunately, a certain girl had to ring up and confess."  
"Sora?"  
"Ha! Yeah right. It was MIMI!"

"She's back?"  
"That's not what my PROBLEM is!"

"Oh yeah. But I thought Joe liked her."  
"He does."  
"Then why did she confess?"  
"Who knows. I thought she hated me." Tai said.  
"You should go over there."  
"I don't know where she lives."  
"I do! Ill take you there."  
"I'm not going to see her!"  
"Yes you are!"  
Kari pulled Tai by the wrist to the front door .  
"Bye mom!" she called. "Tai's taking me to the corner store!"

"Okay! Be back before dinner!"  
"I'd rather not." Tai muttered, allowing himself to be dragged down the stairs and through the city to another apartment building. He and Kari took the elevator up to the fourth floor. Kari knocked politely, and a blonde woman answered the door.  
"Yes?" she asked.

"Is Mimi in?" Kari asked. Mrs Tachikawa looked from Kari to Tai. "Sure. Come in."  
Tai and Kari shuffled in, tacking off their shoes.  
"She's in her room. Probably dying her clothes pink again." Mrs Tachikawa said, going to the kitchen. Kari nudged Tai.  
"Knock." she whispered. Tai tapped on the door.

"Yeah?"  
"It's Tai." he said. "And Kari." he quickly added. Mimi opened the door.

"Hi." she said. But she was looking at Kari.  
"Tai has something he wants to say." Kari said. Tai groaned. Mimi looked at him.  
"Yeah?" she asked. Tai looked down at Kari, but she was gone.  
"What did you mean by 'you like me' on the phone just before?" Tai asked. Mimi looked down.  
"It was stupid, I shouldn't have said that. But I just know you like Sora..."  
"Who said anything about me liking Sora?"  
"She showed me an email."  
Tai thought about it for a moment. Then he remembered. "Ah. Well....I don't."  
"I was just thinking that if I told you then maybe things would turn out alright. I just wanted to get it out of my system."  
"Yeah....well, I'm glad you did. I know I'm not the easiest guy to confess something like that to."  
"Definitely." Mimi giggled. "We're still best friends, though, right?"  
"Of course. We're Digidestined, all us are gonna be friends."  
"Come on in, and tell Mimi all about this Digimon on the internet."  
"Sure." Tai said, following Mimi. "But hey, seriously, did you send anyone else a postcard?"  
"No. I didn't think you wouldn't realize that I like you when you were the only one I sent a postcard to."  
"I'm glad you sent me a postcard. At least it meant I knew your whereabouts before Matt and I were sucked into the net."  
"Huh!!?"  
"I'll explain."  
"Hey, next time I go on holiday, though, I will still send you a postcard."  
"I'd like that. I never get mail."  
Mimi smiled. She's only young, though. She's sure there will be plenty other fish in the sea. But Tai will always get her postcard.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aww. Poor Mimi. But one-sided relationships normally end sadly. But hey, Mimi's eleven, Tai's twelve, they're young. If they were older I think it would've worked out. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! No flames, please!


End file.
